Suicide Squad
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: After four previews...here is the story! General Ironwood, along with his top five, attempt to use four dangerous criminals to defuse a situation. The "Suicide Squad" would be a dangerous group if the squad could work together. But they may not have enough time to...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Happy New Year! I had a poll going on for the next fandom to write for and the top theee will be written for for New winner was "None! Finish the ones you have!". Second/Third Place is a tie between Sailor Moon and RWBY. This is my New Years Gift.

Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. That honor is for Monty Oum.

Onto the Story!

* * *

Chapter 1

"General Ironwood," A council member looked at the general in the meeting room. "What you are planning to do can easily backfire. Do you know the repercussions of these decision of it fails?"

"Yes." Ironwood replied. "I do."

"And you still plan to go through with it?" Another council member asked shocked. "These are criminals!"

"They are on the level with our other agents. Maybe even stronger." Ironwood replied. "Cinder, Roman, Mercury , Emerald, and Neo are all heading to the facility to pick up the ones assigned to this project."

"Prisoner **Black Cat: Blake Belladonna**. Prisoner **Ice Queen: Weiss Schnee**. Prisoner **Yellow Gauntlets: Yang Xiao Long**. And Prisoner **Red Rose : Ruby Rose**." The council could be heard murmuring, questioning Ironwood's sanity.

"These are high level criminals, Ironwood." A council member finally said.

"We already have back up plans should they fail." Ironwood's hand tightened into a fist.

"Very well. But should this be revealed to the public, you will deal with the consequences." The screens shut off.

* * *

"So who do you think is gonna be the most excited for this?" Mercury asked, working on his prosthetics.

{ _None of them._ } Neo wrote quickly. { _Some of them we're responsible for locking up. Why would they trust us?_ }

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Mercury said.

"Don't try it." Emerald stood up. "I've heard high risk criminals don't like jokesters."

"Some of them do."

"And the rest of them don't."

"True, but I bet one of them has a sense of humor." Mercury slid his prosthetic off the table. "It'd be better than trying to tell a joke around you guys."

"Mercury," The green haired lady, Emerald, stood." I will seriously pay you to shut up." Emerald said coldly.

"I'm already paid, Em." Mercury replied. "Very well I have to say."

"Then you get more money." Emerald tried to convince him, holding out the money.

"Hm." Mercury pretended to think. "No." Mercury smiled when Emerald groaned and fell back into her chair.

"Be quiet. Both of you." Cinder said, not even looking up from the files that were sent with the group. "Roman didn't you and Neo catch this girl?" She held up the file for the two to see.

"Hey, Little Red!" Roman smiled at the memory. "Neo had a fun time fighting her."

{ _It was a little hard though_.} Neo typed. { _Red wasn't exactly calm when I beat her._ } There was a pause and then Neo added something as an afterthought. { _I don't think she was alone._ }

"Really now..." Cinder closed the file and moved on to the next one. "I think you might have a problem with this one then. Apparently, 'Red' has a sister."

"And?"

"And she's a brawler. In fact Mercury helped bring her down but only because of a sneak attack."

"Blondie?" Mercury asked before laughing. "That girl is gonna break my legs when she sees me."

"Get your affairs in order then." Emerald said, looking out the window. "We're almost there."

* * *

Trinity Level in its dark and intimidating glory opened its iron gate for the five officers.

"Welcome Miss Cinder and team." The Warden said bowing to the dark haired woman. "General Ironwood has instructed us on which criminals are being used for your mission."

"Are they out yet?" Roman asked.

"If they were don't you think they'd be out here now?" Emerald muttered in annoyance.

"Well excuse me." Roman said.

"Just give us some time." The warden attempted to defuse the tension. "We'll bring them out soon."

"Alright then." Cinder smiled and her eyes began to glow. "Get started on it."

"Yes Ma'am." The Warden ran down the hall.

"This'll be good."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter. Here's the second one.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Blake Belladonna had been planning her next escape from Trinity Level, when the door swung open and armed guards swarmed her room.

"Get down!" Guards shoved the black haired Faunus to the ground and, tying her up, dragged her out of the cell.

"Today's you lucky day, Faunus." A warden sneered at her. Blake glared back, but the warden ignored it and continued talking. "General Ironwood has created a special group for criminals to help catch other criminals. You're one of the four helping."

 _Yippee_. Blake thought sarcastically. _Although, now my chances of getting out are better_. The cat Faunus internally smiled.

 _This'll be good_.

* * *

Weiss Schnee simply waited for the guards to stop shouting before she stood and allowed herself to be handcuffed and let out of the room.

"A lot less trouble than the other one." She heard a warden say. "But why would a Schnee even be here? I thought they paid to have her released."

"No, actually they paid to cover it up." A younger soldier said. "Her father said he wouldn't want someone to find out about his troublemaking daughter."

Weiss' shoulders shook with laughter as she walked down the hallway.

 _I'll show you a troublemaking daughter, Father._

* * *

So far, Yang had broken 10 arms, 5, legs, and 3 noses.

A new record.

It got to a point the warden injected her with something that caused the blonde to be paralyzed.

"Can't have you breaking anything else, blondie." She smirked at her.

"I would prefer you refer to me as 'Sir'." Yang spat.

"Well you're not in a position to make demands." The warden replied. "So sit tight."

One guard picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Yang bit down on her lip when she was slammed into his shoulder.

"You'll get what's coming to you." Yang said darkly.

"And what are you gonna do to me Blondie?" The Warden asked tauntingly.

Yang smiled.

* * *

Ruby's laughing made the guards slowly peek in and walk in quietly. There was a clicking noise and suddenly the red caped girl was flying at the guards with her semblance. A straightened out paper clip cut the guards and, with a stroke of luck, pierced the walls getting stuck and stopping her from doing anything else. And then she was tackled by two guards.

"Geez, it's like she's worse than the blonde one." One guard grabbed Ruby's arms. "Broke James' nose that one did."

"Why can't they just listen to us?" The other guard said. "We look after these little criminals."

 _How do you look after us?_

Ruby silently studied them as they talked, then slipped out from underneath them and ran out the door.

* * *

"Does it always take this long?" Emerald muttered.

"We ran into a few problems." A guard said nervously. "The blonde and her sister raised a ruckus. We had to tie her down."

"And the other-"

There was a stream of Rose petals and the mentioned sister appeared.

"So you're the officers that are picking us up." She noticed Roman. "Torchwick."

"Hello, Red." Roman tipped his hat to her, smiling. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You're lucky I don't have Crescent Rose with me or I would-"

She was cut off when Neo moved quickly and grabbed her arm. Ruby glared at her but winced as the Ice Cream Woman tightened her grip on her.

"Great Job, Miss Neapolitan!" The warden said. "Only someone of your talent and-"

{ _Don't be a brownnoser._ } Neo typed still holding onto Ruby. { _Where are the others_ }

"They should be here soon..."The Warden said nervously. The doors opened. "And here they are now!"

Everyone looked at the handcuffed swordwoman, the gagged Faunus, and the bound brawler.

There was a long silence.

"Well this is gonna be fun."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Suicide Squad! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ashnoggin101** \- I'm not entirely sure how to explain the backstories. Weiss and Blake have the same backstories as canon, they just went a different way.

 **warbuff227** \- They could be, but so many people have done that before. It just seems a bit more fun to switch the roles of heroes and villains.

 **WirelessGrapes** \- Thank you. I'll try to do that in the future.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Can I ask why we are here?" Weiss asked, studying the handcuffs the were around her wrists. "I can assure you, the only thing that I have done is help that one," she nodded towards Blake. "try to get out of this hellish place. Obviously it didn't work."

"You did nothing." Blake glared daggers at the white haired girl. "You knew there was another way out, but you told me to climb the vents. You just wanted to see me suffer didn't you?"

Weiss shrugged. "You almost got out. That's all I was trying to say."

"Hey guys," Yang smiled. "Let's not get catty. Or start a cat fight." The blonde looked over at the Faunus when she made her pun.

"I will end you." Blake broke out of the hold she was in.

Yang shrugged. "Worth it." The blonde turned to look at the group of five that was watching the exchange. The gray haired male, Mercury, was laughing and being shouted at and elbowed by Emerald, the green haired woman, next to him.

"So..." Ruby finally spoke. "Why are we here?"

"General Ironwood-"

"Not interested." Weiss cut off the black haired woman immediately. "Anything to do with Atlas doesn't concern me in the slightest." She turned around. "I'd like to return to my cell now."

A gunshot echoed and Weiss stared at the bullet mark that was in front of her foot.

Everyone looked at Emerald who had one gun out with the barrel smoking.

"Listen Princess, I don't care about your Daddy Problems." The Green haired woman said, ignoring the stares she was getting. "I have a job to do."

"Then go out and do your job." Weiss shot back. "I don't think shooting a criminal is your job. It won't change much anyway."

"True." Emerald shrugged. "But I can knock your dad off his high horse if you help us."

Weiss looked skeptical. "How do I know you aren't lying? After all, even if I work with you, I'll still get thrown back in here."

The other three, despite not being included in this argument, looked at Emerald waiting to see what her reply was and if they should trust these people.

"We can shave time off your sentences."

Yang scoffed. "Not good enough."

Blake nodded.

{ _So what can we do to get you to trust us?_ } Neo wrote.

"Let go of me?" Ruby pulled her arm. The conversation was nice, but being in an armlock the whole time wasn't.

Neo let go of the small girl and placed handcuffs on her.

"How is this better?" Ruby glared at the woman.

{ _They'll be taken off when we get to where we are going._ } Neo glared at the black haired girl and walked back over to Roman.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Stop asking questions, Brat!" The Warden shouted. "Miss Neapolitan doesn't have to answer someone like you." He looked at the her. "Miss Neopolitan, I will be happy to help you escort them to the-"

"That isn't necessary." Cinder spoke for the first time. "You've done your job, now we'll do ours."

"But Miss Cinder-"

Cinder's burning glare stopped the Warden from speaking. "We are done here. Generals Ironwood will explain what is happening."

"Joy..."

Mercury walked behind Yang and kicked her forward.

"Let's get on the ship, Blondie."

"Shut up Quicksilver."

* * *

A/N: I planned on having Yang call Mercury 'Daddy's Boy' but it's too early for that.

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Suicide Squad. And Reader Reviews Responses:

* * *

 **fanaticalParadox** \- Thank you. I was worried about portraying them, but I'm glad I got it. I hope you like this chapter.

 **war90** \- Thanks! They might have a better pitch, but they'll be hearing it from General Ironwood.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

The ride was quiet. Ruby curled up in her chair and promptly fell asleep. Weiss would clean Myrtenaster, before examining it and cleaning it again. Blake was looking out the window waiting for the plane to land.

Unable to handle the long silence, Neo scooted over to the only criminal not being antisocial: Yang Xiao Long.

{ _Why aren't you acting moody like the others?_ } Neo typed quickly then held up the scroll for the blonde to see.

Yang looked at the scroll and laughed silently. "I'm just going with the flow." She leaned back in the chair. "It's kind of what I always did...even if my family wasn't happy with it."

{ _Wasn't happy?_ }

"Yeah..." Yang smiled. "Dad wasn't too happy about me following my mom, and I don't blame him. I was just happy about seeing mom again."

 _{You haven't seen her?_ } Neo looked confused.

"Yeah. Raven Branwen is my mom." Yang said calmly.

Neo dropped her scroll.

"Wait." Roman stood and walked over. "Your mom is that bandit that almost killed Neo a few years ago." He pointed his cane at Yang. "I should kill you right now."

"What's that going to do?" Yang asked, closing her eyes. "Mom and I have only had two conversations. I don't know what she does when I'm not around and frankly, I don't care. So go ahead and kill me. It's not going to change anything."

Before Roman could reply another voice joined in. "If you hurt my sister, I'll take you out." Ruby said from her seat. "And I really don't want to hurt you, though. So let's forget this argument for now. Okay?"

Weiss and Blake looked at the orange hair man waiting for his reply.

"Stand down Roman." Cinder said. "We still need them you know."

The tension suffocated the cabin.

Roman muttered something and walked back to his seat.

"And there goes our entertainment." Yang opened her eyes and smiled.

"Shut up, Blondie."

* * *

The plane landed and Weiss was the first one off the ship, using a glyph to propel herself forward. She stopped when she saw who was waiting.

"Winter."

"Hello Weiss." Her older sister said. "I trust you have some idea of what this is about?"

"None whatsoever." Weiss replied coldly. The white haired girl attempted to walk past Winter.

"Don't go too far." Ruby hopped off the plane. "We don't want them to do anything to us. This might be our only chance to get out of here."

The final two criminals were brought out, followed by the rest, Torchwick keeping his eye on the blonde.

"General Ironwood is waiting for you." Winter said coldly to Cinder. "Don't keep him waiting."

"Chilly reception." Yang smiled. Winter ignored her. "What's with the cold shoulder?"

"I'm not giving into those puns." Winter said.

"I guess it's Snow-Joke to you." Yang's smile turned cold.

Winter turned around with lighting speed and held the blade of her sword up to the blonde's neck. "I will end you right now."

Yang laughed. "I don't think General Ironwood would appreciate that considering how far he went to get me out here. Unless making ice puns is a crime punishable by death, put your sword away and chill."

Winter muttered something before sheathing her sword and walking away.

"I can't believe you took down that Ice Queen." Mercury said, not noticing Weiss look at him. "Only Cinder's been able to do that."

Yang shrugged. "It's a gift." She looked at the building. "Where are we going to find the General in this place?"

"He's where he usually is at this time." Cinder walked past the group. "Arguing with the others about why he would have a group of dangerous convicts go after another group of criminals."

"What?"

Cinder ignored the question. "He'll explain it better than I will. Now hurry up."

* * *

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Suicide Squad! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RWBY Man** \- Yes it is. But it does make the story more interesting.

 **FAnime721** \- Thanks! I'm sorry that they are short, but how long the chapter is depends on how much I can put into the chapter. I'm glad you understand.

 **Lchocoteddy** \- Thank you! Why'd you flip the table?

 **Fayerjiff** \- Thanks.

 **coolcreate** \- Don't! Winter gave them such a chilly reception. I'm sure Ice Queen needs to cool down and warm up to them a little.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ah Cinder." General Ironwood turned around as soon as the group was in the room. "I see you brought our guests."

"Yes sir. And they were very compliant."

"That tends to happen when someone nearly shoots your foot off." Weiss said, looking at Emerald.

"Minor disturbance." Emerald replied looking away from the General's questioning glare.

"Anyway." Emerald shrunk away from Cinder's cold tone and burning glare. "I have not told them any of the details of this mission you assigned to them."

"Then I'll fill them in." Ironwood said. "Please wait outside while I explain the situation to them."

"Yes sir." Cinder smiled then ushered the rest of her team out of the room.

* * *

"Now I know you all have questions," Ironwood started.

"Understatement." Yang interrupted.

"And I will answer them in due time." Ironwood continued. "However, this is to explain the mission you have."

"Mission?"

"Yes. You four are the start of a project using criminals to assist in stopping other criminals."

"That sounds incredibly stupid." Blake said. "Trusting criminals. You don't even know what we were arrested for."

"On the contrary Miss Belladonna." Ironwood smiled. "I know you were part of the White Fang," the Black haired girl froze. "You don't fool a lot of people with that bow. All of my specialists are trained to notice minor details. Like an ear twitch."

Weiss looked at Blake's bow, then started to reach for it. Blake jumped away from her.

"I'll do it myself." Blake said slowly. She reached up and pulled the bow apart. Weiss' eyes opened in shock.

"A faunus!?"

"Yes." Blake turned to Ironwood. "Now can we please get on with this?"

"Alright." Ironwood held up a file. "We had a robbery at a facility a few weeks ago. The criminals that did it...we know were Team JNPR." Ruby stiffened, but Ironwood continued. "They stole some advanced weapon enhancers and other secret files that could doom Remnant if used for the wrong reasons."

"And you called us in for that? Why not just send those agents you have already."

"They don't have the same experience that you four do." Ironwood replied.

"Okay!" Ruby smiled. "I'll do it."

"Nice to know. Since the rest of you will need more motivation..." Ironwood turned and pushed a button on his desk.

"This will be your motivation."

* * *

{ _So what did he do?_ } Neo typed as the four criminals left the office.

"He put tracking devices on us." Yang growled. "We get 'em removed if we finish the mission-"

"But if we don't, then we have to live with these little machines inside us forever." Weiss glared at what Neo presumed was the spot where the tracker was.

{ _That sucks._ }

"Yeah." Blake said.

"So let's find Team JNPR and then you can get those trackers off!" Ruby smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: JNPR's plan was mentioned in Ruby's preview, Red Rose.**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Suicide Squad! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lchocoteddy** \- Thank you! Ruby does have a plan. Especially since it ties in with her preview story. And Team JNPR makes an appearance in this chapter, too.

 **ShadowLDrago** \- I'm not even judging. I'm upset that I couldn't find the right response to it.

 **Guest** \- Besides the take over prison thing, you got some of Ruby's plan down.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

"Are we still allowed that one phone call?" Yang asked.

"You're not in prison." Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"This either counts as prison or parole and with all this security I'm assuming prison." Yang replied. "So do we get that one phone call?"

Cinder thought about it. "Very well. We'll give you twenty minutes before we head out."

"Why twenty?"

"Because that's how long we have before we leave." Cinder's eyes began to glow brightly like the flames she controlled. The look she gave the blonde dared her to challenge the woman.

"Fine." Yang looked away. _I'm not in the mood to challenge you anyway._ She added in thought.

Cinder smiled before walking away.

* * *

Ruby made sure that none of the others were around when she made her call. The small girl guessed they hadn't figured out she was there when Team JNPR robbed them...

" _Who is it_?" Lie Ren's tired voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Ruby. Is Jaune there?" Ruby checked to make sure that nobody had appeared behind her.

" _He's training with Pyrrha right now_." Ren replied. " _What is it_?"

"I'm being forced to work with some of Ironwood's people to track you down." Ruby said quickly. "I'm warning you guys now."

It was silent on the other end, then she heard Jaune's familiar voice. " _Okay. By the way, you made sure no one was listening in right_?"

"No ones here but me." Ruby replied.

" _But listening in_." Jaune explained. " _From_ another _phone_."

Ruby froze. "I didn't check that..."

" _Hang up now. We got the message, we'll make sure we move as fast as we can_."

The line went dead. Ruby quickly hung up and walked away hoping no one knew about what she had said.

* * *

"I cut off the other lines!" Nora smiled at Jaune next to Ren. "No one could have heard anything."

"Great." Jaune picked up Crocea Mors and sliced the stolen scroll in half. "We're moving out now. No sign of Team JNPR will be in this warehouse."

* * *

Ruby ran up behind Yang, nobody even noticing her appearance.

"So are we ready to go?" The small girl asked, barely dodging the yellow gauntlet that flew past her head.

"Great Oum Ruby! I almost punched your aura off!"

"But you didn't." She turned to Cinder. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Suicide Squad! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lchocoteddy** \- Thanks! *Waves*

 **Copper001** \- Somewhat. She's mostly in the criminal business for team JNPR and Yang.

 **coolcreate** \- Yes it is! And it will get interesting. A third party is going to join in.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

After Ruby warned Jaune and avoided having her semblance blown off her. The criminals and Ironwood's soldiers headed for the airship.

When it began to take off Ruby,Weiss, and Yang all positioned between someone from Cinder's team and a dead away from the exits.

"To stop you from getting any ideas." Was all Cinder said when she was questioned about the seating arrangement.

Blake was next to a window in a corner with her nose in a book. A small vibration in her pocket led her to discreetly put her hand in and check the scroll.

 _1 New Message: From Perry_

 _Adam's looking for you. Keep your head down and ears hidden._

Blake looked around to make sure no one was looking at her, then replied.

 _I got it. Being protected by humans. Adam won't find me._

She hit send.

* * *

"I want her found!" The high ranking faunus stormed out of the warehouse, leaving his second in command along.

"You can come out now." The faunus said.

"Is he really gone, Perry?" The chameleon Faunus, Ilia Amitola, slipped out from the shadows.

"I think so. Adam usually heads out around this time to look for her."

"So he doesn't know we've been helping her stay away?"

"No-" Perry was cut off when the doors opened.

"Not until now." A bullet ricocheted off the wall.

"Now." Adam Taurus walked up to the two of them. " _Where is she_?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Yang saw the cat Faunus look at something before return to her book.

The blonde stood up and walked over to her, sitting down and waving a hand in front of her.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked happily.

"N-nothing..." Blake replied slowly.

"Really?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "Cause there's words on that paper."

"I know that." Blake replied. "It's obvious that there are words in a book."

Yang smiled. "So then why did you say you were reading nothing?"

"It's-"

"Just leave it, Yang." Weiss spoke up. "She's probably thinking of some way to contact the White Fang."

"I'm not!" Blake stood.

"You're lying through your teeth." Weiss shot back, standing up at the same time. "You were looking at something, but it wasn't your book? Suspicious."

"That's true..." Cinder stood up and walked over to the Faunus. "You aren't hiding anything. Are you?"

Blake looked to the side. "No."

"Really?" Cider grabbed Blake's head and forced her to stare her in the eyes. "You aren't hiding anything?"

"N-no." Blake pulled away from Cinder. "I'm not."

Cinder smiled and returned to her seat opposite of Blake. Weiss and the cat faunus sat down.

"Then..." Cinder pulled out a sleek black scroll. Blake's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you explain this?"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Suicide Squad! And now onto Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **coolcreate** \- The book might be, but that's not what Cinder is talking about.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Blake froze as she stared at the scroll that was gripped tightly in Cinder's hands. The airship was silent, everyone waiting for the Faunus' answer. Blake looked one more time at the scroll then at Cinder and narrowed her eyes.

"How did you get that?" She asked.

"Emerald there," Cinder gestured to the green haired girl next to Weiss. "Has a semblance that lets me trick you. All I had to do was keep your eyes on me."

Blake glared at her with glowing yellow eyes.

"Well are you going to tell us what this is?"

"..." Blake struggled to answer. "It's...a way of communicating with some members of the White Fang-"

"So you are aligned with those animals!" Weiss shouted standing up. "I knew it!"

"I'm not!" Blake stood angrily. "And don't call them animals!"

"Oh really?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You've been secretive, hostile, and now you have a communicator with the White Fang-Humans with Animal features-and you're still secretive about it? Why should we listen to what you have to say. For all we know you could lead us right into a trap-"

"I'm running away from the White Fang!" Blake's shout silenced everyone in the cabin. The only sound was the whirring engine.

Cinder glared at Weiss, making the white haired girl sit down before turning back to Blake. "Explain. Now."

"I stopped following the White Fang when their actions began harming innocents. I had no problem stealing machines or dust," Weiss glared at her coldly. "From others, but my former partner took it too far when he began to start attacking innocent civilians, humans or Faunus that were against him. I left with help from two friends of mine."

Cinder looked at the screen. "Perry and-"

"Yes." Blake nodded. "They're keeping me updated in order to avoid the White Fang."

"Is that why you turned yourself in with no issue?" Ruby asked. She shrugged when everyone looked at her. "What? The guards think I can't hear them so they talk about everything important."

"And you didn't say anything about it?"

"Blake didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it. I still respect privacy you know."

"Very well." Cinder sat down holding onto the scroll and book. "Is there anything else you've heard that might help us?"

Ruby pretended to think. "I heard that she," Ruby pointed to Weiss. "Was an heiress before she got disowned and arrested. By her own sister. And she," Ruby pointed to Yang." Joined a bandit tribe with her mom for a little bit before she left and got arrested."

Weiss and Yang glared at the fifteen year old for revealing their secret.

"Anything we should know about you?" Mercury asked, trying to figure out the hooded girl's thought.

Ruby pretended to think. "Nope!" She smiled.

 _They don't need to know about me yet..._

* * *

"Well?" Jaune looked around the new warehouse they had discovered. "Is this a good spot for us?"

"I'd say it is!" Nora answered hoping onto a crate. Next to her Ren nodded.

"I agree." Pyrrha said. "But...Jaune?"

"Yeah?" JNPR's leader looked at his partner.

"What are we going to do about Ruby? I don't think she can stay quiet for long if she's working with people that are trying to arrest us."

"True..." Jaune thought. "I guess it's a good idea to ask seniors for help then right?"

"Who do you have in mind?" Ren asked.

Jaune smiled. "You interested in Coffee?"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Suicide Squad! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lchocoteddy** \- Thanks! Ruby's crime was most likely theft. I made one-shot previews for each member of RWBY and her's had her being arrested for attempting to steal from a higher up of Cinder's.

 **Cygni Swan** \- Hmm...I'm not sure. Raven might be mentioned in some parts of the story, but she might not have an appearance. Her character in canon would be the same here. Maybe she will, maybe she won't.

 **FAnime721** \- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

 **Dis Guy** \- I wouldn't call them good guys. But Cinder's group does have the moral high ground in this story.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

After Blake's outburst and Ruby's explanation of every criminal on the team, the cabin had lapsed into a tense silence. Cinder would study Ruby, Weiss, and Yang while looking at their criminal records for a third time. The youngest criminal caught her interest because she was noted to have worked with others including a team called Juniper.

Ruby, after noticing Cinder look at her began to slip into a seat next to Weiss, much to the heiress' annoyance. Ruby patted her combat skirt and swung her legs. She looked at the white haired girl and smiled.

"I don't trust you." Weiss said to her. Ruby looked at her confused. "You're too accepting of this situation and you know a lot about us."

"Because of luck and talkative guards." Ruby interrupted.

"The point is," Weiss continued on. "Everything about you screams suspicious."

Ruby smiled innocently. Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"That's what makes you so-"

The airship suddenly shifted with a loud noise rattling throughout the entire ship.

"What was-" Mercury stood up before the ship started rocking again and forced him to sit down.

"What _was_ that!?"

* * *

"Nice shot, Coco." Velvet said to CFVY's leader. The rabbit Faunus wasn't sure if she'd been heard over the Gatling gun currently in use, but Coco looked at her with a smile.

The brunet lowered her weapon to see if the airship would fall. It stumbled around and would lean to certain sides in the sky but it didn't fall. Coco growled and lowered her glasses. She scanned the airship for any weak points from the last attack.

Fox tapped her shoulder and pointed to a part on the ship that had bent and was revealing the interior mechanisms of the ship. He made a circular motion to show the area that she should aim for, pointing to the center of the imaginary circle.

"Nice going Fox." Coco playfully hit her partner's arm. "Good job."

Fox nodded and stepped back as Coco aimed back at the ship. Velvet flinched back, cursing her sensitive hearing, and watching multiple rounds enter the ship.

* * *

It was at times like this, Cinder was glad that they had robotic pilots and machines. The fact that the front part of the ship seemed to be destroyed first alongside the engine. Without hesitation she turned and grabbed the others.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, standing up.

"Don't panic, Blondie." Mercury said kicking the door off of its hinges. "We're gonna have to improvise our landings. Right Cinder?"

"Yes." Cinder replied. "Think of a landing strategy now." She pushed them out of the crashing airship.

"Cinder!"

* * *

"Do you think that got rid of them?" Velvet asked.

"No." Yatsuhashi said as Coco changed her Gatling gun back. The leader of CFVY pulled out her scroll.

"We've faced two of the members on that airship." Yatsuhashi continued. "If an explosion is what takes them out-"

"Be quiet you two." Coco shushed them. "Yes Jaune we shot them down." Coco listened to JNPR's leader. "Yeah. Figured that was it. Just have our lien ready and we won't bother you." She hung up without waiting for a response.

"We're done here." CFVY's leader said. "Lets go."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
